


[Podfic of] In a Lonely Place

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Sith!Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years after the Battle of Theed, a Jedi thought lost returns. This is not necessarily good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] In a Lonely Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In a Lonely Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259403) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



     

Title: In a Lonely Place

Author: flamethrower

Fandom: Star wars

pairing: Obi-Wan Kenobi/ Qui-gon Jinn

Music used: Bush - 40 miles from the sun

Cover artist: lavenderfrost

Time: 7:29:00

MP3

[Chapter 1](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20Lonely%20Place/In%20a%20lonely%20place%20ch01.mp3) [Chapter 2](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20Lonely%20Place/In%20a%20lonely%20place%20ch02.mp3) [Chapter 3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20Lonely%20Place/In%20a%20lonely%20place%20ch03.mp3) [Chapter 4](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20Lonely%20Place/In%20a%20lonely%20place%20ch04.mp3) [Chapter 5](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20Lonely%20Place/In%20a%20lonely%20place%20ch05.mp3) [Chapter 6](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20Lonely%20Place/In%20a%20lonely%20place%20ch06.mp3) [Chapter 7](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20Lonely%20Place/In%20a%20lonely%20place%20ch07.mp3) [Chapter 8](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20Lonely%20Place/In%20a%20lonely%20place%20ch08.mp3) [Chapter 9](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20Lonely%20Place/In%20a%20lonely%20place%20ch09.mp3) [Chapter 10](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20Lonely%20Place/in%20a%20lonely%20place%20ch10.mp3) [Chapter 11](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20Lonely%20Place/In%20a%20lonely%20place%20ch11.mp3) [Chapter 12](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20Lonely%20Place/In%20a%20lonely%20place%20ch12.mp3) [Chapter 13](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20Lonely%20Place/In%20a%20lonely%20place%20ch13.mp3) [Chapter 14 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20Lonely%20Place/In%20a%20lonely%20place%20ch14.mp3)

M4B [Part 1](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Audiobook/Fumbles_McStupid/In%20a%20lonely%20place%20ch01-09.m4b) [part 2](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Audiobook/Fumbles_McStupid/in%20a%20lonely%20place%20ch10-14.m4b) 

(Right click and save as)


End file.
